


a light in dark places

by miabicicletta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabicicletta/pseuds/miabicicletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She wasn’t supposed to get involved,” he says, frantic. “Why did she get <i>involved</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a light in dark places

The fluorescent light shines hard squares on the pavement of the ambulance bay as Mary Watson pushes through the door, searching for something she knows is hidden. She blinks as her eyes adjust, senses alert. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” a voice from the darkness says. Sherlock watches through the glass, wild-eyed and panicked. From the far side, they hear John’s fading voice as it echoes down the empty after-midnight halls. He barks orders at the surrounding medics, shining a light in Molly Hooper’s eyes, gauging pupil response. A streaky trail lies in their wake. Under the glare it is bled of color, though up close Mary knows she will find the rusted red of fading things. 

Sherlock does not move from the shadows. He does not tear his eyes away from the retreating figures. “She wasn’t supposed to get involved,” he says, frantic. “Why did she get _involved_?” 

Mary steps in front of him, blocking his view. “You know why.” 

He looks to her, utterly at a loss.

Mary takes a breath, prepares her words with care. “Sherlock Holmes, you are an extraordinary man drawn to uncommon people. You seek out companions who are unusually loyal, who are attracted to excitement, risk and rule-breaking the way you are attracted to a puzzle. They’re unusually supportive, those you keep close; unusually strong. 

“They look at you and are awed by the gifts you have and all the good you can do in this world, and want so badly to help when they see what those abilities cost you. No one more than her.” Mary Watson shakes her head. “Brilliant idiot. Did you really think she would hesitate to do anything for you? Molly Hooper was always going to be involved because–”

She hesitates. “Because, Sherlock— _you chose her_.”

He turns his head away, face thrown into darkness. 

Mary goes on though her heart aches and throat can barely form the words, knowing he needs to hear however much he does not want to. “She’s your friend. And if you are honest with yourself, I think you’ll find she’s been more than that for a long time. Hasn’t she?” 

“Yes.” His voices cracks. “If she doesn’t–I mean, if she–”

She takes his hand. “Trust John. He’ll see her through. He keeps you right.” 

“Mary.” He is lost. Childlike, and so deeply, desperately afraid. 

“I know,” she answers. _It will be okay_ , she wants to tell him. But she can’t, because she would be lying, and Mary Watson does not tell lies anymore. Instead she squeezes his hand and gives him the only truth she has. “I’m here. Whatever happens. John and I, we’re here.”

She drags him through the doors into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Galadriel's line to Frodo in Fellowship of the Ring: _“May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out.”_ A good metaphor for Sherlock and friendship, I think.
> 
> Did you know I am on the tumblrs? It's true, I am. If you are on the tumblrs, you should follow me there. [miabicicletta.tumblr.com](http://miabicicletta.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
